spot light
by theironicgiant17
Summary: harry has had it with being unnoticed and kept in dark by dumbledore for his plan enters a local talent show to vent out his frustrations with music. set during the summer before his fifth year songflic disclaimer i do not own harry potter of the songs


chapter 1

harrys pov:

"boy get down here now "! yelled my uncle

what do you need sir? i' asked

"boy there is a talent show tonight and i want you to enter it"said vernon

sir why me and not your son? i asked shocked

"big d may have many talents but not for this form of talent show is requires musical skill"said vernon

but why me i ….i was cut off in mid sentence by my uncle

"you can't lie to me boy heard and seen you play for that crazy cat lady with that guitar of yours

look harry this contest is being hosted by a major record company in the colonies to get a carer for yourself" said vernon

but why you have never liked me i said shocked

"harry i'm going to let you on a secret we were forced to be like monster to you treat you like a slave you see the letter that came with you threaten us to be like that or be hex till oblivion and if you don't believe look at the letter here."said vernon

to mister and mrs dursley

i must inform you that your brother and sister in law james and lily potter have pass on to the next world there son harry james potter is the savour of the wizarding world but with his parents passing you must take care of him but you must also have to abused him so he will be the perfect pawn for my plan this is

for the greater good also if you don't meet my requirements then you you will be hunted down and killed it is for the greater good of the wizarding world

sensely

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore headmaster of hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry

I could not believe it dumbledore is using me, lied to me, and threaten my family to be monster to me all I could feel was rage and betrayal starting to build up.

"harry if it mean anything I'd would like to apologize for all the wrong I have done to you''said vernon

I'd look into his eyes and saw sadness and regret then sadness took over me for as long as I remember i've hated the dursleys but that hate is gone when I'd looked in his eyes

"uncle vernon you have no need to apologize to me you were scared for your family's lives it is me who has to apologize to you and your family for all the years i've hated you."

"harry that you forgive us is all I'd need to hear now come here" said vernon pulling me into a bear hug

"can't breath uncle vernon" I said weakly

"sorry about that but me and Petunia have something for you petunia and big d come in please

said vernon

then the door opened to reveal petunia and dudley carrying a package

"harry we got this for you as an early birthday gift" said petunia

I looked at the package with curiosity and surprise.

"harry just open this darn package it's heavy " said dudley

I walk over to them and they handed the package to me I looked at it for a sec then started to open it to my surprise it was red electric guitar with the image of a golden lion on the back a tear ran down my face I looked at them and said " thank you"

"harry it is the least we can do for all the years of nothing"said vernon

"so harry you going to enter that talent show tonight? " asked dudley

this question had me thinking dumbledore would not want me on tv then it occurred to me that dumbledore is just a crazy old goat that has controlled me from birth it is time to live my life.

"yes i'll enter the contest" I said angrily

"then we'd best get going" said vernon

…...

time skip talent show

"that was a great but lets see if the next act can top that I welcome to the stage harry potter" said the host

I walk on to the stage look at my family then thought of all dumbledore manipulations and got angry then I started to play my new guitar

With eyes closed tightly

I march so blindly

Pretending everything's fine

'Cause you're there to keep me in line

I don't want your guidance

I'll break my silence

So sick of asking and being denied

And now I realize

We're holding the key to unlock our destiny

We were born to lead

We're finally free, no longer following

We were born to lead, we were born to lead

You can't ignore me

(You can't ignore me)

You can't think for me

(You can't think for me)

Your world will come crashing down to the ground

'Cause I figured you out

We're holding the key to unlock our destiny

We were born to lead

We're finally free, no longer following

We were born to lead, we were born to lead

We were born to lead

I used to think I'm all alone

But now I see our numbers grow

I'm not afraid to break away

Think on my own

With eyes wide open

My new life begins

Without you there to tell me, when, where and how

And you can't stop me now

We're holding the key to unlock our destiny

We were born to lead

We're finally free, no longer following

We were born to lead

We're holding the key to unlock our destiny

We were born to lead

We're finally free, no longer following

We were born to lead

when I finish the audience was screaming encore along with my family shock that they all like my voice

"dude they want an encore so play an encore" stated the host

I looked at the audience and started to play again

All of the things that happened just so I can be here

Who's pulling the strings? Do I have company?

'Cause I'd like to think that I'm in control of my own destiny

All of the signs begin to point the other way

Who would have known that I'd be standing right here next to you

'Cause I never saw it coming

Who would have known that I'd get control of things I do

All the could have should haves

Never would have happened anyway

Maybe it's me or maybe there's something more to it

I believe what I see 'cause seeing is believing

And I like to think that I'm in control of when and how I go

What if I stepped outside and I got blown away

Who would have known that I'd be standing right here next to you

'Cause I never saw it coming

Who would have known that I'd get control of things I do

All the could have should haves

Never would have happened to me

All the could have should haves

Never would have happened anyway

Happened anyway

Happened anyway

I never saw it coming, I never saw it coming

(Happened anyway)

I never saw it coming, I never saw it coming

All the could have should haves

Never would have happened to me

All the could have should haves

Never would have happened

Who would have known that I'd be standing right here next to you

'Cause I never saw it coming

Who would have known that I'd get control of things I do

All the could have should haves

Never would have happened to me

And now I know that everything that's going on around me

Is meant to be

They're gonna happen anyway

as I finished the audience cheered even louder

"looks like we found our winner welcome to the music world" said the host sticking out his hand

I shook his hand and smile "thanks" I said

…

no ones pov

Granger's house

Hermione Granger looking at the telly she could not believe it her best friend harry potter was on it sing she felt her heart sank when he when he start to sing the second song.

then when he finished she could not help but cheer for harry.

"go harry" she yelled

then the announcement was made that harry had won she got a little over excited but happy for her friend

at 12, Grimmauld Place

arthur weasley had pick up on the t.v. station with one of his radios everyone had gathered around it lessing to the talent show until they heard the name harry potter then heard him start to play and sing

arthur went to contact dumbledore.

molly weasley was having a fit about muggles .

ron and ginny we're listening to harry singing in shock at how good he was.

then the announcement about harry winning the contest everyone was surprise in the least

molly stop her rant about muggles

rons and ginnys jaws drop to the floor

Sirius felt pride for his godson

the twins were saying wicked at the same time

the rest of the order were astounded at hearing harry sing and win

the most astounded was Severus Snape hearing potter sing it reminded him of lily then he thought about potter inheriting his mother musical talent.

"at least potter got something from his mother's genes" snape said under his breath

then dumbledore came out of the fireplace demanding the the order go after harry

then people started to Apparate out of the order headquarters

harrys pov

this is amazing I can't believe it i'd won the contest.

**Harry potter! **yelled an angry old goat running towards me


End file.
